At Gunpoint
by NewMoonsLithium
Summary: “Well then we will be on our way,” He said pushing me up to my feet. He looked Edward in the eyes, “If you tell the police in any way, shape or form I will kill her,” He promised.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes," I gasped. Edward slipped the ring on my finger. "We're getting married," I whispered.

He got up and kissed me. I began to feel something I had felt many times but had ignored. But now, now I couldn't ignore the feeling and apparently neither could Edward.

We began to walk from the kitchen to the couch like we were one.

We got to the couch and fell into it.

I began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt while he effortlessly got my bra undone. By the time I had the last button undone he already had my shirt over my head.

He began to kiss me again while we leaned down. He began to shimmy down my jeans. As I tried to get the buttons on his pants undone but couldn't manage to do it. Edward stopped kissing me long enough to help me with the button. He smiled a dazzling smile once he got his pants off then began to smother me in kisses again.

I felt his hand run from my hair down to the side of my body and land at my breast, I moaned under his touch.

Edward moved his hand to my hip. Then to the outside of my thigh as I brought my hands through his hair.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me with uncertain eyes. I nodded in encouragement.

He brought his hand down to the elastic of my underwear and pulled the underwear off completely.

I brought my hand down to his hip where he took my hand and brought out to the outskirts of his boxers near the elastic and we pulled them off together.

I smiled at him as we both mental decided it was time.

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

"That was ...," I was at a loss of words. It was magnificent, I probably should have said or something like the best thing that could have possibly happened.

"Yeah," Edward said breathlessly.

We had pulled a gray blanket over our naked bodies. We had our hands intertwined while I sat within his lap.

"We're getting married," I said as I kissed Edward's cheek. I couldn't help but to stare at the ring. "The ring is beautiful," I said in awe. "Where did you get it," I looked up at him.

Well ... my mom, before she died, she gave it to me to give to the one I wanted to spend forever with." I smiled bigger than before. _Forever_ I thought _He wants me forever. _

"That was amazing," I said. Somehow he seem to know I meant the sex.

"Yes it was."

"Edward," I turned so I could look him in the eyes, "I love you."

"Bella, I will always love you."

We kissed a long kiss when we heard the door knob twist but stop in order to put keys in. _Crap _I thought _Charlie_.

"Charlie!" We both half screamed together.

I jumped up, "Oh god, oh god what are we going to do?! Oh my god, we just had sex on my dad's couch. We aren't even married! Come on grab the clothes!" That's when I realized I was completely naked. I snatched the blanket and wrapped it around me quickly, "Come on!"

We ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Bella?" Charlie called. He walked up the stairs as we held our breath. Then we heard him turn into his room and shut the door behind him.

"We had sex," I whispered in horror.

"I know. I was there," He smiled until he looked into my panic struck eyes, "Honey, your fine. We're getting married." He took my hand to show me the ring again.

Almost immediately I knew he was right that we would be okay. He began to pull me into his arms as we sat in silence for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: okay I forgot to write on the last one but this is my first fan fiction and I am excited. Review please, I want to get better. Also there it is going to take some time to get to the actual plot because a lot of things have to happen so it will be the fourth or fifth chapter but stick around it will get better.**

Three days ago. That's when my period was supposed to start.

I walked through the drug store. Only it wasn't the drug store in Forks. It was three towns away. It wasn't like I was going to get a pregnancy test where Charlie could find out with the snap of his fingers.

I hadn't told Edward. I was too scared to tell anyone till I could either deny it or be sure that it was true.

I grabbed four tests off the shelf and brought them to the register. The girl grabbed them and scanned them. "You pregnant, huh?"

I looked up at the girl. She couldn't have been more than a year or two older than I was. She had corn silk hair that was cut short. She also had nose piercing.

"No just, well, maybe," I said. "What am I going to do?"

"Oh, honey, I've been there. The modeling biz has a ton of hot guys," she said as if looking back on a good memory or two. I looked down to her name tag.

"So Lauren, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, I'm always protected. Ever heard of the pill?"

I gulped. Protection was something we had forgotten. Seeing as it was more of a spur of the moment deal. "Well I gotta go." I said an octave to high. I practically chucked the money at her.  
OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

I decided the safest place to check was a restaurant in Port Angeles called La Bella Italia.

"Mam," the waitress repeated as she finally pulled me out of my head, "Would you like to order?"

"Umm … yeah," I pulled the menu open for the first time and got the first thing I saw, " I will have the Mushroom Ravioli,"

"Okay. Would you like something to drink?"

"A Coke."

"Coming right up."

"Okay, thanks," I said as I mentally prepared for the worst.

I got up to go to the bathroom bringing my purse with me.

A few minutes later my fears were proved to be true. "Pregnant," I whispered. I took the other three tests. They just backed up the first one.

I went back to find my Coke and Ravioli waiting for me. I couldn't move my hand to reach the silverware so I had the waitress bag it up for me.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

We were back at school.

"Edward," I said, finally getting some guts.

"Yes?" He said as his gorgeous, emerald green eyes penetrated my soul causing all the guts I had once accumulated to scattered, scared.

"I love you," I said the same octave I had had in the drug store. My inner voice screamed at me, _Chicken. Chicken!  
_  
"I love you too," He smiled. "I was wondering If you would go to the dance with me, tonight," He put his hands up to tell me I wasn't allowed oppose yet, "I know you don't really like that kind of thing but, we are halfway through our senior year and I want to have the memories to tell our kids someday."

I gulped at the word kids, "Sure," I said the same octave as before.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

I was beginning to think that this dancing thing was fun. Alice, Edward's adopted sister and my best friend, and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, danced with us.

Jessica came over to dance with us. Jessica had been my closest friend when I first moved to Forks. That is until I met Edward and Alice. Jessica wasn't by herself either. She had the girl from the drug store, Lauren, with her. Lauren shouted something to me but I couldn't here her over the music.

"What?" I shouted.

She shouted something again but I still couldn't hear her

"What?!" I shouted again, only louder.

It was like those movies where someone shouts something that is beyond personal and the music stops and everyone goes silent and the spotlight just happens to be on you. "So are you pregnant?"

My eyes went wide as my face turned pale. I pushed my way through the crowd to the parking lot.

I sat there on the curb and began to cry. What had I done? I'm not this kind of girl. I don't go around getting pregnant or getting married at seventeen for that matter. But here I was pregnant and engaged. Edward is so good to me so how did this happen?

About five minutes later I heard a familiar voice behind me ask, "So are you?" I began to sob louder. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I managed to nod between the sobs

"It'll all be fine," Edward said confidently. I looked up at him. His green eyes looked almost happy. Not almost, really happy. His mouth didn't show the same grimace mine held instead it had a dazzling, crooked smile. _My favorite_, my inner voice sang.

"How are you so happy?" I asked with a little laugh at the end.

"Because we are having a baby, together."

"We have to tell Charlie and Renee, wont we?

"And Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie and then we will have to confirm it for Alice and Jasper," he said, nodding in agreement. "But they don't matter. Only you and the baby matter."

"And you. You will always matter."

"Of course."

"Umm… Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we get out of here? I'm starving."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand to pull me up, "Alright."

**Author Notes: **

**So what did you think?? Please, please, please reveiw!! It's right down there ... the review button.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we got back to my house we had mutually decided to tell everyone that needed to know, together. Except for Renee but she didn't need to know quite yet

"Alright. I will tell Charlie that we are going to dinner with your family tomorrow at La Bella Italia," I said, reciting the plan.

"And I will tell my family. I will see you tomorrow after your dad is gone," he said with a smile in his eyes. He turned to go to his car.

"Edward, I love you and your, our child"

He turned around and smiled, "Same here love." He walked toward me and kissed me then held my hand and said, "I have to go but I will see you tomorrow."

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

When I got inside my hair was drenched.

"Hey, Dad!" I called into the house.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called back.

"Dad, I have to tell you something," I said as I walked into the living room

"Are you pregnant?" He said jokingly. My heart stopped. "I'm just kidding I know you aren't pregnant." He laughed.

I imitated a laugh as best as I could.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"We are having dinner with Edward's family tomorrow at La Bella Italia. Can you come? It would mean so much to me if you came"

"If it means that much to you I will come. What about school?"

"I'm taking a day off and so is Edward. So we'll see you there. I gotta go to bed. I'm really tired," and with that being said I ran up the stairs to take a shower.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

"You ready to go?" Edward asked after singing to my stomach.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

We got in the car and started to drive to Port Angeles. Of course we would be there early because Edward drove faster than anyone I knew.

I sat there for a while holding his right hand, "Do you really think this is going to work? Do you think they'll be mad?"

"I don't think we should worry about it now."

"Okay. Are we close?"

"Yes, only two minutes away." We sat in silence the next two minutes.

We got to La Bella Italia and sat down. We sat at the same booth that I had found out I was pregnant, in another uncomfortable silence. Edward turned to look at me uncomfortably, "What did we do? How am I going to tell Esme?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"How are you going to tell Esme? What did we do? Edward you can't do this! You cannot freak out, that's my job. What happen to that Edward that was singing to my stomach, to our kid? Where is he?"

"I know, I know it's just that I feel scared," His eyes said it all.

Right then, as if on cue, Charlie walked in and sat down across from us. "Edward, why do you have your hand on my daughter's stomach?"

Edward quickly took his hand off my stomach. "No reason Mr. Swan."

I quickly wrapped my hands across my stomach, "So Dad was, ah, traffic bad?"

"No, not really," Charlie said, ending the conversation completely.

"So why are we having lunch?" I heard from behind me.

"Alice," I squealed, "Sit down." She eyed my stomach.

"Alright, Jasper is here, he just had to use the restroom. Carlisle and Esme are coming with Emmett and Rosalie and they will be here momentarily," Alice sat down next to Charlie, across from Edward and me.

Jasper came from around the corner and sat beside Alice. No one said anything. The tension looked like it was going to kill Jasper right here and now.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked, having to break the tension.

"We are right here," Esme answered as she sat down by Edward. Carlisle took the seat across from her.

I looked at Edward and saw his face was paler than it usually was. I had a feeling I might have to take the reigns tonight.

Alice perked up when Jasper took her hand, "Okay that's it I have to tell them," she looked at Jasper and then back to us. "We're married. Isn't this great?"

Esme's face dropped, "When did this happen? And why didn't you tell me?"

Jasper was the one to answer this time, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It was a spur of the moment thing. You see, we were in Vegas and well it just happened." The weird thing about his story is that it sounded familiar. Not the Vegas part but the spur of the moment and it just happened parts.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in. Rosalie sat beside Jasper and Emmett sat beside me. _Crap_, I thought, _I'm trapped_. Emmett was Edward's adopted brother and Rosalie was his wife. Emmett had big muscles, the kind most girls wanted around them, he had dark, curly hair and he had blue eyes. Rosalie on the other hand was beautiful, she probably had model agencies falling after her all the time, she had blonde wavy hair that went to the middle of her back and she had penetrating hazel eyes. "What did we miss?" Emmett said while he got the last of his wife's lipstick off his lips.

Alice looked at him, "We told Carlisle and Esme that Jasper and I are married."

All Emmett did was grunt like this was old news and ask, "Where's the waitress? I'm starving." Apparently a waitress had heard that he was hungry because she came over as soon as she could.

"Hi, I'm Amber and I will be your waitress for today," Amber said, As she looked at the group of men around the table. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes," Emmett said, letting his stomach rule, "I will have the baseball steak, medium rare."

"And I will have the Cheese Ravioli Topped With Tomato Sauce,"Rosalie said making sure that Amber got an eyeful of the two karat diamond that was on her finger.

"Can I have the Mushroom Ravioli?" I asked. She reluctantly looked at me and nodded.

"I'll have what she's having," Edward said, probably think about me more than him. Amber didn't have the same problem looking at Edward she had, had with me.

After everyone had ordered she brought out our Cokes. Carlisle talked about what was going on in the hospital while Esme talked about the last house she had help design the living room for. Then soon enough Amber brought back and passed out the entrees. "Can I refill your drinks," she asked everyone but looked at Edward.

"Yeah, mine," I said, kind of rudely. She didn't even notice, let alone look at me as she took the glass. "And can you bring back some cartons to put this in? Just in case."

"Yes I can," and with that she finally left.

"So Bells what are we all doing here?" Charlie asked.

Edward looked like he was going to faint. "We are getting married!" I said showing everyone the ring**. **

"Is that it?" Alice asked. I gave her a look that could only be summed up as a death glare.

"Here is your Coke," Amber intruded. For once I was glad for her being here.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. I put the straw into my mouth and began to drink it. I hadn't known how thirsty I was.

Edward finally started to look his normal shade of pale. I took the straw out of my mouth, "I'm pregnant," I said a few octaves too high. Everyone stopped doing what the were doing to stare at Edward and me.

After a few minutes had gone by, Charlie got up and left. Carlisle and Esme followed him.

"Wow, your pregnant!" Emmett said, "This is great. I'm going to be an uncle!"

Rosalie got up and left but I could tell that the tears in her eyes were going to spill over.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She just has a hard time hearing that you get a baby before us because we've been trying longer."

Edward came out of his shock and asked, "Am I supposed to go home tonight?"

Alice answered that question, "It would be better if you both slept over at our house that way you can explain what happened to Esme."

Jasper finally spoke, "Well this blows our news out of the park." Everyone except me laughed.

I started to feel the tears well up in my eyes, "I, I have to go." I tried to get over Emmett and when I finally decided it was impossible I sat back to where I was. The tears spilled over. Edward brought me into him. "This isn't supposed to happen. I can't be a mom. I'm just in high school." Emmett came into our hug. Alice took my hand and stroked it. Jasper took Alice's and my hands. "Im sorry you guys. I don't usually cry like this."

Alice looked at me with loving eyes and told me to call Charlie and tell him now.

I took out my phone and dialed his number. "Hello," his gruff voice answered.

"Dad, I-"

"Bella don't come home!"

"But Dad I, I'm sorry," I began to feel the tears in my eyes pour to my cheeks.

"Bella," He sighed, "You can't come home."

"Can I get my stuff?" I asked. Every word he said felt like a dagger cutting into my skin and twisting.

"No!" He practically shouted at me.

"Okay, I have to go," I put my phone on the table like it was poison and curled into Edward's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got into the car my eyes were a swollen red

1When I got into the car my eyes were a swollen red. I had stopped crying but only because I couldn't get anymore tears out.

"Edward, this is a mistake," I sniffled, "I can't be a mother. I'm only in high school."

"What did he tell you?" Edward demanded. The eye I could see showed a protective fury I hadn't seen since Mike had asked me out last September.

I shook my head slightly to tell him that it was too painful to talk about. I looked out the window on my side so I wouldn't have to see his expression. He pulled the car to the side of the road. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking back at him. "Edward, Forks is still some time away."

"You have to tell me," He practically yelled. His bronze hair was messy yet beautiful; even now I really hoped our child would look more like him than like me. His now forest green eyes showed a fury I would always remember.

"Edward, I- I can't. It hurts every time I think about it," I stuttered trying not to sob.

I manage to look at myself in the mirror. My normally pale face now had specs of red all over. My chocolate eyes had red coming from the center out. My hair was so messy but it wasn't beautiful like Edward's it was just messy. All together I looked horrible while Edward looked like a Greek God. I couldn't help but to whimper as pools of water began to swell in my eyes.

"Bella," he said desperately, taking me out of my self pity. He turned toward me and grabbing my hands. "Where is my fiance? She wasn't afraid of our child."

"Maybe I'm not her," I said, the tears running down into my lap.

"But you are," He said frustrated.

"Fine," I yelled, pulling my hands back and into the air.

"Fine, what?" he yelled back.

"He told me he didn't want me to come home, not even to get my stuff," My voice broke, "Are you happy now?" I looked up at him to see that he was leaning against driver's door. One hand was on the steering wheel the other on his thigh.

"Oh," He said pathetically. A piece of his bronze hair fell in his face after he put his head down.

"Yes, now can we go?" I said, thinking this wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. I put the piece of hair back in place before he turn toward the front of the car and turned on the car.

"Whatever you want," He whispered. Those were the last words spoken for a long time.  
OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

"Bella?" Edward asked gently once we had reached the front of his three stories home. The place was beautiful. It had something that made it the most graceful and timeless place I had seen.

"We are getting my stuff," I said firmly. All through the ride home I thought about how much more comfortable I would be in my old thrift clothes versus Alice's, just thinking about Alice trying to dress me was enough to make me cry, which I guess wasn't hard today but it would have made me cry on a normal day too.

"Bella," Edward said, trying to talk me out of it. "He told you not to come back. At least let him cool off."

"No, let's go."

"Bella, we are not going."

"Fine, I will go. You can stay. You don't have to be part of this," I said firmly. I began to try to get into the driver's seat but he was sitting there and I would have to push him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He said probably trying to decide whether I was being serious or not.

"I'm going to get my stuff," I told him again.

"No," He said harshly. His eyes took pity on me, making him a weak target.

"Please Edward, God, just let me do this," My eyes were getting blurry again. I could tell that my face had a very, very unattractive expression on it because it was making him look like he was going to cry.

"Please, please don't cry," He said weakly.

"Just let me do this," I repeated, more calmly this time. "I don't want to wear whatever Alice has in store and really don't want to wear this forever," I motioned to my clothes, "I want my stuff; I need something that is mine besides you and the baby."

"Okay," He said. I had won? I won! "But Charlie has to be gone and we have to hurry."

"Okay that will work. Thank you," I kissed him on the cheek and went to the passenger seat and put my seatbelt back on so we could go.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

We were just lucky enough to get there before Charlie had even gotten home. We were in my room looking through pictures after we had packed most everything I had wanted.

"This was when I was eight. Charlie had taken the liberty of dragging me to go fishing with Billy and Jake. I fell out of the boat," I said, thinking back to times when my only problem is that I had stood up and tripped and just so happen to hit my head against the boat. Good times.

"You were so adorable," he said admiringly.

"I had a big forehead." I looked at the picture. I had my brown hair in to pigtails. I was wearing the "Daddy's little girl" shirt on with a pair of jean shorts on. I wasn't smiling. Fishing wasn't something I ever smiled about. I also had an Elmo band-aid on.

"Which was also adorable," he kissed my forehead. I laughed with him. It felt good to laugh. It seemed now everything was so serious but now that we were sitting on my bed curled up together as a family, flipping through my old photo album.

We heard the door open bringing back to the real world. "Charlie," I whispered. He looked at me. Panic defiantly being the dominant expression in his eyes. I took his hand and led him to the closet, calmly.

We sat there listening for a moment we could leave. "Hello," Charlie called into the supposedly empty house, stressed.

"Hello," a snarling voice replied. Panic struck me. I didn't know this voice.

"What do you want, James? I already gave you the money you asked for. Leave her alone. Leave me alone," Charlie panicked. I couldn't imagine my dad panicked though.

"You want to know what I want. Well I got my money and I realized I gave you my voice and I have my fingers on you making me available for the police to follow ..." James said as if this were leading somewhere.

"I told you I wouldn't tell as long as you didn't hurt me or her," Charlie told him. He tried to sound tough but the fear was seeping through.

"I know but how can I trust you? I don't even know you," the voice snarled. James sounded like he was enjoying himself. "Hell, you lied to your daughter about being mad at her. So here is what I am going to do." The next thing I heard was gun shots. He must have thought a demonstration was necessary becuase I heard a low moan and a thud from Charlie hitting the floor.

I didn't know at that moment what had happened but apparently the adrenaline kicked in. I knew where Charlie kept the gun and I grabbed and ran down the stairs. Charlie wanted me to be protected when he was gone so he taught me how to use it. "Drop the gun," I said shakily.

"Ah the famous Bella Swan," he sneered. I looked at him. He wore a suit, probably something he had bought with my dad's money. He had his dark brown hair in cornrows. He was pale, not as pale as I was or Edward was but still fairly pale. He had dark brown eyes which showed no sign of guilt. He had his gun in his hands but he showed no sign of fear. "You are even more radiant than I could have ever imagined."

"You're a pig," I replied to his compliment.

"So you would say," He said now pacing around the room as my father bled to death. I tried to keep my on him but my eyes flickered to my dying father. My hand was getting tired so I lowered a bit. _Wait where did he go?_ My inner voice panicked as I looked at my dying father. I looked around the room.

There was a blinding pain as my hand was raised behind my back to a point where I was sure it would fall off. I shrieked at the pain. My gun clattered to the floor behind me.

"Get your hands off her," My knight in shining armor ordered.

"Or you will …?" James taunted. He slightly pulled on my arm again. I shuddered at the pain.

"I will kill you," Edward's eyes blazed as if imagining killing him. His voice sounded like he would any minute.

The man didn't like being threatened. "I don't think you will," I looked down to my stomach where he had put his hand. From the hand came a knife

"Get your hand off my child," I said with as much hatred I could muster up. He pulled my arm farther up my back. I fell to my knees. My head ducked so that all that Edward could see was a screen of mahogany hair.

"Now Edward we wouldn't want to do anything hasty, now would we?"James asked, already knowing the answer to this. He had the advantage. He had both me and our child as a hostage.

I felt Edward gaze follow to me, the pathetic girl who couldn't do anything more than cover her stomach with her free hand and shudder at the pain going through her shoulder. "What do you want?" he said gruffly.

"Edward," I looked up to him, "Charlie."I looked into the living room to the dying man.

"I already called, an ambulance is on the way," Edward said soothingly. He looked smugly up to James.

"Well then we will be on our way," James said, pushing me up to my feet. He looked Edward in the eyes, "If you tell the police in any way, shape or form I will kill her," He promised. He then bent down and picked up my gun. "Walk," He commanded, turning to me. I didn't walk instead I looked back at Edward. "I love you," I mouthed. James kicked me, and I began to walk.

We got to the front door and opened to see a short girl, with pixie like features standing there. _Shit! Not Alice! Not Alice! _I silently prayed. Her eyes looked up in fear at the tall man holding me. "Ah, another!" he exclaimed as if he just won the lottery. He took her by the back of her hood. He turned to Edward, "We will be in touch shortly." He laughed as he pulled Alice and me into the car.

Edward looked out the front door although I wasn't close enough to tell, it looked like there were tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here is my attempt at Edward's Point of View

1**Author Notes: Okay thank you for your reviews and for putting me on your story alerts and favorites. It makes me feel special! :) Wow, I sound fairly mental. I really should sleep but enough about me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the original plot they all belong to Ms. Meyer. **

**EPOV**

I just stood there. I couldn't think of what else to do. He had the love of my life that had our child and Alice. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell the police without getting either one of them killed. I wasn't really worried about Alice's safety; Alice could talk care of herself, she always could. I was worried for Bella. She had a hard enough time not getting injured without some sadistic freak around her. She also had a child with her... A low moan from across the house took me out of my day nightmare.

I looked over to where Bella's dad lay. I began to walk over to him. "Mr. Swan? Mr. Swan can you hear me?" I repeated uselessly. How long does it take the police to get here? I was sure by now that if I had ordered a pizza at the same time or maybe even a few minutes later it would have beaten the ambulance by a long shot. What is wrong with the American society? No wonder we are all dying and obese.

I squatted down next to Charlie. He coughed as if he was waking up from being hit over the head instead of shot. "Charlie," I said patiently, "If you can hear me move one of your fingers. I looked at all ten of his fingers waiting for movement. I finally saw it. It was tiny but he could hear me and that's all that mattered. "The ambulance is on the way." Stupid! It would take less time to walk to the hospital.

I finally heard the sirens of the ambulance. _It's about time_ I thought. The paramedics came in and picked him up. A girl looked at me wide eyed. It would have been normal for me but I knew her from somewhere I just couldn't put my finger on it but she could, "Edward? Edward Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied tiredly. Everyone knew my name. Maybe she was some fan girl I had seen before. That wouldn't make sense though; she looked a few years older than me. She had long black hair that went to her mid back, she had bright blue eyes, she was taller than me, probably six-foot-four, she was the same pale I was as well, and she was beautiful. She took off her latex gloves. I knew her from somewhere I just couldn't figure out where.

"Hey, Tanya," one of the male paramedics called, "You coming?"

"Hold on," she replied then she turned back to me, "Will you walk with me to the hospital? It's such a nice day… or well, not raining."

"Okay but you have to answer some questions."

"Believe me, so do you," She said mystified by something. She turned to her co worker, "I'll meet you there."

TPOV:

Oh god! We had just been walking. What was I going to say? I was the sixteen year old girl that took you out of your parent's smashed car while they sat there dying. Oh, and I took care of you while they were in the hospital and as if I couldn't do any worst I accidentally placed their funeral on your eighth birthday. Then after you cried all over your eighth birthday I gave you to my aunt and uncle because I couldn't take care of you. Yes, that's what I wanted to start with. I rolled my eyes at how stupid I was. God, please let someone start a conversation!

"So is there any reason you asked me to walk with you?" He asked uncomfortably. Wow, that was fast!

"Um, yeah; do you remember me?" I asked. I smiled like I would for school pictures. _You look like an idiot_, my inner voice said as if about to give up on me. I could just see a miniature me sitting at a desk with her head on her hands wondering about how she got this retarded. She looked up at me, _Get out of your head_ she said, snippily.

Oh yeah, Edward. I brought my attention back to him. He was looking me like I was crazy, which I was. "From somewhere but I don't remember," He said still looking at me like I should be in a padded cell. Oh crap, I was going to have to tell him.

"Well I've been meaning to talk to you but I could never ... you sure you don't remember me?" I didn't smile this time. As much as I was idiotically retarded I didn't like other people looking at me like I was.

"It's a vague memory but I remember you, I can't put my finger on it," He already looked like he was in pain, maybe I should just run for it, before I hurt him more. I looked in back of me then in front of me. "If you want to leave, just go."

It was like he was reading my mind. "No, I'm not going to run," _Yet_, I thought. "Okay I really didn't think this out," I breathed.

"Think what out? You have to stop giving me half sentences," He demanded. "Now where do I not really remember you from?"

I couldn't help but to answer truthfully, "I saved you from that car," _That's only half_, the inner me scolded. What was she a secretary? Always keeping track of things like this. "I also had you stay at my house while my parents were gone. Do you remember? I forgot to feed you one day," _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Oh," Was all he said.

"Yeah, I am so, so sorry for that and for accidentally planning your parents' funeral on your birthday; and for giving you to my aunt and uncle and for not letting you stay with me," I said hundred miles per hour. Why cant I stop? _You probably could have stopped at 'I am so, so sorry, _my inner voice said, frustrated.

"Wow I didn't see that happening," He said. "The last person to talk about my parents was my therapist and she kinda got hurt in the process." He sounded like he was going to cry. _Look what you did, Tanya. God, you are such an idiot!_

"I am so sorry. I really should stop talking," Like I would ever stop talking. If I hadn't pressed every button in the book to make him cry, I would probably about now.

"No, you, you are fine," He said. "Are your aunt and uncle Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes. I thought they would be perfect for you," I heard applause go on in my head. I had finally said something right.

"They are. Is that all you wanted to walk with me for? Apologizing?" he asked.

I noticed something in his hands. It was a book. "No I wanted to ask if we could be friends but I think I've kind of gushed all over our friendship-"

"Just be quiet for one second. Let me breathe and we can be friends," he interrupted. I stopped talking for once. About five minutes of walking without hearing anything more than the rain he finally said, "Okay I'm fine and you have more questions so go on."

"How do you do that?" I looked at him like he was God. Could he seriously read my mind?

"Do what?" he asked tiredly, still looking forward.

"Know what I'm going to say." There was thunder over head. I looked up to see it sprinkling. Great.

"It's a gift," he said as if it were nothing. Maybe it wasn't but it seemed spectacular.

"Okay. So what happen back there? Why were you in the house? Who shot Chief Swan? What is that book in your hands?" he looked down at his hands. He looked at it and a tear came out of his eye. He quickly wiped it off.

"I had to get some clothes for my soon to be wife. I can't tell you anything more." He said as if being tortured. My secretary, inner me, person looked up and instead of her usual look of boredom, there was actual interest. That had to mean something. Right? Edward looked at me and instead of telling me to fuck off like I suspected he would he asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

**Author Notes: Okay, I will be the first to admit that it isn't the most exciting or long chapter I've ever written. Alright please review. Good, bad, I will take anything I can get.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The original plot and the characters are not mine the are property of our favorite Stephanie Meyer

1**Disclaimer: The original plot and the characters are not mine the are property of our favorite Stephanie Meyer **

**Author Notes: Okay I am sorry about the last chapter. It was one of those more information chapters then fun interesting chapter. I am SO sorry for the long update. I have had my mind somewhere else. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, or put me on as a favorite or even as story alerts. And a special thank you to Fatima–FireandIce, if you haven't read her stories yet you should, they are the best. **

APOV:

I don't know how I did it. I usually am pretty good about not getting stuck in these situations. I had a feeling that something was going on but I didn't know it was this. In fact I don't really know what this is. There were so many questions I could have asked, probably starting with 'Who the hell are you?'

All I knew is that we were in a black Mercedes with really dark windows, probably custom. It was almost an exact replica of Carlisle's except I never felt this anxious in Carlisle's car. Bella and I were in the back seat while he drove. I didn't know who he was but he didn't look he was taking us to a party or a drive thru or anything remotely happy.

I looked over to Bella. She was looking out the window. Her brown hair was in knots. One of her hands was in her lap while the other was against the window she was looking out of, supporting her head. Her legs were crossed. A tear crossed her face, she quickly swiped it away.

I reached over to take her hand from her lap. When I touched her hand, she immediately looked over at me. Her hand interlaced with mine. She moved her body so her head could lean on my shoulder and her feet could move up to the seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked snippily. I couldn't stand what he had done to Bella, I didn't know exactly what he did but if she was separated from Edward and crying that couldn't be good. When she was with Edward and crying a good percentage of the time that wasn't good. I felt so out of the loop.

"Where we are going," He replied with the same tone I had used with him. He looked back at me through the mirror. He looked me up and down approvingly.

By the time he looked back to my face I had my ring finger as prove, "I am married, you son of a bitch," I said angrily. He moved his eyes back to Bella and did the same thing. His dark brown eyes looked back at me. There was something in his eyes. Lust? Anger? Thinking? God knew but I sure as hell didn't. It was Edward's thing to know not mine.

"It doesn't matter. You are not in a place to be calling me names or even talking," He said, enjoying himself. Obviously ignoring what I had said with little care.

"Please," Bella croaked, "Where are we going?" she looked into the mirror, into his eyes.

"We are almost there," was all he said. His eyes finally met the road. His voice was still harsh and mean but not as mean to Bella as to me. If he was as mean to her as he was to me I probably would have jumped at him. I could just see him crashing out of the windshield, maybe the driver's window, that way I could still drive us back.

"You're just going to keep us forever?" I asked cynically. I could have killed him right there and then but I didn't want to hurt Bella so I refrained.

"Who knows," James turned the corner into a parking lot. I looked around. It was a just a parking lot in the middle of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. She looked around outside the window. She seemed to realize that we were nowhere too.

"Get out," James said. We looked at him like he was nuts. Which at this point he more than likely was. "Get out!" he shouted. This time there was no hesitation. There was no way I wanted to be in car with him and neither did Bella

Bella's and my hands separated as we both got out of the car from different sides. I got out of the car and closed the door. I looked around it was muddy and that was about the extent of it. There was just a road and we were in a random parking lot which wasn't even close to a mall. There was a forest type place up the road a little ways.

I began to come up with an escape plan for Bella and I. If nothing else I had to get her out of here. I could fight him to give her some time if worst came to worst.

But which way had we come? Which way would get us away? Could James outrun us if we tried? What would he do if he did? I couldn't help but to ask myself these questions. I mean I had never been taken by a mad man who looked like he knew what he wad doing, was it this hard to escape? I will never make fun of those cheesy movies where the heroine takes forever to escape.

I looked back at Bella. She looked like she was thinking the same things. She had stopped crying and now there was a look of confidence. She looked back at me and looked into my eyes as if to tell me we were running, we had to at least try. I nodded slightly to agree. She looked away from me to look at James, who was cussing because he got his shoes muddy. What did he expect? He wasn't even looking at us. I looked at her and nodded.

That was all she needed. She started to sprint away from the car. I followed her effortlessly. I grabbed her hand to make sure she wouldn't fall. She looked back at James, I followed her gaze to see him following us. Not only was he following us he wasn't to far from us either.

I tried to run faster but Bella wasn't going to be able to run faster. It took effort for her to walk without tripping, let alone run, with a child. I cringed at the thought. I looked forward to make sure we were going the right way. Which way was the right way? Then I looked back to him. Now he was only a few yards away, not within arm's length but getting there. I looked over to my side. Forest, it was all green with tall trees. Would it be enough to save us? I pulled Bella to the side and into the forest. I had to at least try.

EPOV:

Tanya looked up at me. We had been sitting in the waiting room while I had been waiting for her to talk to me. She stood up and took my hand while walking away. I assumed she wanted me to come either that or she just wanted my hand. I was pretty sure it was the first one.

Once we were outside in the rain again she took a deep breath, "So let me get this straight the man who shot Charlie also took your loving fiance and your sister," she repeated as she looked at me skeptically. "Come on Edward this is so ... unreasonable," she said, exasperated.

I couldn't believe this. Where the hell did she think I was getting this from? Did I look like I was high or something? That's when I remembered that the last time I had even looked in a mirror was, well a long time ago. I had been staring at the ground while I was thinking all this. I finally looked back at her face. Her makeup was smeared a bit and her hair was damp and messy but other than that she looked normal. "Fine," I retorted, glaring at her. If she didn't want to believe me she didn't have to.

"Fine what?" I had heard this before. Only last time I was on the opposing side.

"Fine. Don't believe me just don't tell anyone either," I said icily. She didn't need my friendship if she didn't want to help me or even believe me. I didn't need to be nice to her.

"Edward ... " she sighed as she put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at if as if I was going to kill it. Which at this point, could very well happen. I looked back at her face to tell her to get it off now. She obeyed before I said anything. _Calm down_, I told myself. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Edward...? What Tanya? What could you possibly say?" I yelled. Yep, that was calming down right there. Nice going. She winced as I yelled at her.

"Edward, stop yelling. I will help you," she said as if I had been severing off her hand and was being now forced to help me.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I open my eyes again. She walked forward to give me a hug. I awkwardly put my arms around her. Bella was so much shorter than she was so this felt extremely unusual. I wasn't use to hugging anyone more than Bella and Alice. I open my arms again to tell her that this moment was to be over ... now.

"So where do we start?" She asked. Her hands were still on my shoulders. I looked at them again. Not as mean but I wasn't in a touchy-feely mood either.

"We can start," I said shrugging her hands off as nicely as I could, "By finding out more about this James guy."

"Alright."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author Notes: So what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update. I won't promise that it will be any faster because I have a Debate case to work on but I am sorry. Anyways, please review! Review please! I ran out of other ways to say... I am done babbling. Review, please!!! ... !**


End file.
